Topsheet materials in absorbent articles like sanitary napkins, diapers, pant diapers, incontinence guards etc. are designed to distribute and move body fluids rapidly through them and into an underlying absorbent structure for storage. Nonwoven fabrics used as topsheet often need to be modified, for example apertured, corrugated and/or treated with fluid modifying agents, such as surfactants or softeners in order to maximize fluid handling and comfort properties.
The combination of moisture and warmth with an absorbent article often creates a microclimate within the article which can be experienced as uncomfortable to the wearer. In addition, this microclimate can also give rise to skin irritations and rashes. Attempts have therefore been made to ventilate absorbent articles, particularly between the topsheet of the article and the wearer's skin.
WO03/053300 describes an absorbent article including an air exchanges means having at least one air exchange duct. Air can thus be discharged into the article in a region between a wearer's skin and the product, via, for example, an external pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,749 describes a personal care product having a bellows, such that air is forced into the product to the region between the skin and the product. The distribution means (tubing) which directs the air into the product may collapse when air is not flowing.
However there still exists a need for improvement of topsheets for absorbent articles. In particular, it is desirable to encourage air flow and ventilation, to avoid the problems associated with warmth and humidity which often arise in absorbent articles. In addition, it is desirable to promote air flow and ventilation both between the article and the wearer's skin and internally within one or more components of the article.
EP 0 958 802 and US 2002/0120249 describe absorbent articles with structured topsheets.
WO2005/007962 discloses a nonwoven spacer fabric including two separate but interconnected layers, each of which is provided with discrete interconnections so as to provide discrete voids between the two layers of fabric. Use of the fabric in absorbent articles is described, and in Example 1, the voids in the spacer fabric are filled with superabsorbent powder and the resulting material is used as a diaper core.